The Teen Reaper: Deleted scene
by AVP5
Summary: This is the deleted lemon scene from my Teen Reaper: New Day story. This is my first lemon scene so, also if you don't like lemon scenes then don't read it then. Raven/OC.


**This is the deleted lemon scene I promised everyone I would have. I was going to have it uploaded in the 11th chapter of the "Teen Reaper: New Day" story but decided to make it a deleted story scene instead. Now before I begin let me say I don't own anything of Teen titans or Bleach just my OC characters. Also if you don't like lemon scenes don't read it then. The story was made by a friend of mine who is also a fanfic writer. Won't say who but I would like to say thank you to my friend for helping me with this scene. **

**Now the title sucks I know but this is my first lemon scene so don't blame me for the bad title. Now half of this scene is part from my chapter 11 story of the New day story. The scene is where Isamu and Raven are left alone. Now again if you don't like lemon scenes don't read this story then, now without any further delay here is the deleted lemon scene between Isamu and Raven.**

**The Teen Reaper: Lemon scene**

"Hey you okay?" I asked raven noticing something seemed to be bothering her.

"I'm fine just a little tired" said raven trying her best not to show she was being troubled by something. "You sure nothing's bothering you Rachel?" I asked knowing she was troubled.

Raven could tell Isamu knew she was troubled. By what she only knew and hoped Isamu doesn't find out. "I'm sure…but I could use a hug" said raven. Isamu approached raven slowly then gave her a big hug which she returned as she got on her toes trying to put her arms around his neck. We held the hug for a minute and I could tell she was feeling better already. This made me happy that I came back in one piece like she wanted and she was okay. "Better now?" I asked. Raven nodded and let go of the hug. She looked at Isamu staring at his eyes glad he was all right and she got to see him again. She looked at his watch and noticed it was midnight which meant It was Valentine's Day. She went in for another hug which Isamu returned and she leaned in forward as much as she could and whispered something to his ear. "Happy Valentine's Day" whispered raven.

I let go of the hug and saw it was midnight which meant It was Valentine's Day. "I guess It Is with everything going on today I almost forgot about it being today" I said.

"So… should we wait until tomorrow to celebrate it or should we do it now?" asked raven.

I want to celebrate it now. But I am still nervous on doing what I have planned; I didn't want to ruin anything between me and raven. But I knew If we were going to go further Into our relationship I would need to at least try. "I think we should do it now if it's okay with you?" I asked waiting for raven's response. "Sure let's do It" said raven. "Okay I will meet you in your room with your gift" I said as I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and ran towards my room to get her gifts.

Raven smiled and headed off to her room to prepare for Isamu's gifts. As she walked down to her room thoughts kept coming to her mind. As she entered her room she went towards her closet and took out Isamu's two gifts one was a movie and the other was a new jacket she bought hoping he will like it. But her last gift required her to go to her drawer. She opened the left top drawer and there she saw a box of condoms she bought three days ago. Three days ago rave has felt certain urges since her last date with Isamu. At first she has tried to restrain her feelings as best she could by mediating but so far It hasn't been going well. So she decided later that day to give In to the urges and she bought a box of condoms and sneaked them back into her room. So when Valentine's Day came she would try and take her chance to see if Isamu and her would try it.

I came back to the room and saw raven near her desk holding something. When she saw me come in she put whatever she had back to her drawers and turned to face me. She looked nervous about something I wanted to ask but decided to ask later. "Here Rachel happy Valentine's Day" I said to Rachel as I gave her, her gifts.

"Thank you Isamu…here happy Valentine's Day" said raven as she handed Isamu his gift.

I went first to open my gift and I smiled at what I got. A DVD movie and a black jacket. "Thank you Rachel now it's your turn" I said to Rachel as I waited to see if she liked her gifts.

Raven took the gifts and slowly opened them. One was a new book and the other was a necklace with a locket in it. Raven opened the locket and in it was a picture of raven and Isamu when they went to the carnival weeks ago. She remembered going to the carnival that was being held on the docks with the others. Beastboy and cyborg got a stomach cramps for eating too much cotton candy and popcorn. Terra and Hikari were competing against each other to see who would win the most prizes and most games. While robin and starfire went to the Ferris wheel to have some alone time, Isamu and raven on the other hand decided to go to the end of the docks to get some quite and alone time as well. They found a bench nearby and sat down to look out into the sea and sky. Raven rested her head on Isamu's shoulder and moved in forward for a hug. Isamu laid his head on raven's and put his arm around her head. Both Isamu and raven then closed their eyes and let themselves drift off to sleep.

Raven smiled remembering that day. She wished that day would never end. With all that has happened she would do anything to relieve that moment again. Raven leaned forward and gave Isamu a passionate kiss which he returned as well. They continued the kiss for a few minutes till they stopped to catch their breath. "I love you Isamu" said raven.

"I love too Rachel" I said to Rachel. In my mind I wondered if this was the right time to say what I needed to say but I was too nervous to ask. I loved Rachel too much to ruin this moment by asking that. What Isamu didn't know was that Raven was reading his thoughts and blushed a little at what he wanted to ask her. She was a bit glad Isamu was willing to go to the next level. But the question was if she was ready. Despite what her urges are asking her to do she was still too nervous to ask. She mustered up what strength she had and decided to say it in a way she hoped Isamu understood. She leaned in forward and asked. "Isamu I know what you want to ask me…let's do it" said raven as when she said It she blushed a little more.

I could feel my cheeks light up by what Rachel said. I was surprised that she read my mind and she found out what I wanted to ask her. "Rachel are-are you sure your ready for this? I don't want to rush anything if you're not ready" I asked. "I know Isamu I don't want to rush things either. But I don't care Isamu I love you and if two people love each other as much as you and I do. Shouldn't we express It In the way we want to express It" said raven as the more she talked about It she would glow more red.

I looked Into Rachel's eyes to try and see If was had some doubts. I didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to do. I could see she didn't have any doubts. I sighted and decided if this is what she wanted I would do it for her. I leaned forward and kissed her. We both had our eyes closed enjoying the kiss, I stopped the kiss and looked into her beautiful purple eyes. "If this is what you want then all right then" I said.

Raven smiled and kissed Isamu again deeply this time. She then strated leading Isamu towards her bed still kissing. She was nervous but knew this would be the right time and the right moment to show Isamu how much she really loved him. Isamu removed his coat and she removed her cloak as both laid on the bed kissing and were ready to express their love on Valentine's day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lemon Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isamu's hands were removing her garments and undergarments as Raven did the same, both of them being exposed to each other. Isamu kissed Raven passionately rolling himself to get on top as he sees her beautiful face flushed bright red. Placing his lips on her neck making her body shiver; as for Raven making her release a small moan. Raven wrapped her legs around

Isamu's waist and she placed her hands on his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

Isamu cupped her left breast as they were still kissing and he whispered in her ear, "Just relax okay." Raven nodded as she felt him slid inside of her. Isamu broke the barrier inside of her as Raven felt a small pinch. Her purple eyes sheared in tears lightly and Isamu kissed her neck and said, "Sorry Rachel, that was a little too hard." Raven laughed and said, "You think?" Isamu smiled. He moved slightly that made raven dig her fingers on his skin. Raven's breath began to come in steep little moans, and as Isamu bent his head to her breasts_._ He was going to go nuts on her, he could feel it. He tried hard to suppress a growl, but he couldn't quite do it. Maybe he should have thought this through a little more. He could hear her moans of excitement and quite frankly they were driving him insane. He kissed her and she wrapped both arms around his neck. Their kisses became more urgent. It was amazing, but he was becoming ferocious. harder and harder."Isamu…" she managed to moan out, but he seemed not to hear. The pressure started to build up inside of her. Isamu couldn't hold back as he was close to climax. Raven squeezed his neck as she felt her insides relaxed. Isamu and Raven climaxed together, but Isamu pulled out before something happens.

Breathing heavenly Raven kissed Isamu passionately as they both caught their breaths. Isamu decided to do something a little more interesting, he whispered into Raven's ear, "Turn around." Raven's cheeks turned bright red, so she did as he said. She turned her body around facing the wall as she grasped the pillow as she felt him slid inside of her. Isamu grabbed her hips while he moved inside and Raven grabbed a hold of the pillow as she moans louder. Isamu loves the sound of her moans. Raven grasped the pillow as hard as she can while Isamu plunges into her harder and faster. "Isamu… it feels so good…" said Raven. Isamu's hands were caressing Raven's back, he kept going and going while the pressure kept building up inside of him. "Rachel… I love you." Raven felt her body hot. Her body was in the heat the love that they both shared felt so great. "I love….you…Isamu…" Raven moaned even louder; she felt the heaviness inside her body. Finally, both of them climaxed together as Raven let out a loud moan. Isamu laid next to her and Raven tried to catch her breath, her purple eyes met his and she kissed him.

"Okay…Now who is going to wash the sheets?" Isamu said with a smile. Raven looked at him and pushed him off the bed. "You are." Isamu laughed and so did she. They laid

together, holding each other for the rest of the day. Now that's what I can a great Valentine's Day.

**Lemon scene is over. Please a review and tell me what you thought of the first lemon scene. I thank my friend for this help and see you all later take care.**


End file.
